100 Words Of Ezekiel Bridgette And Geoff
by Double RJ
Summary: Another word challange story. This is 100 words of the threeway pairing Ezekiel x Bridgette x Geoff. Some may find this very wierd, but I had to write this once I thought about it one day. Contains some slash, don't like don't read.


**This is my first 100 word challange. This time, I doing it for something different: The threeway pairing of Ezekiel x Bridgette x Geoff! I'm doing this as practice since I'm going to write a full length Ezekibridgeoff story that also includes Izzoahva and Katrentdie (guess what those two trio's are!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Hero<strong>

When Bridgette was being mercilessly harrased by some skeeze at the bar, she was more then happy to cheer Ezekiel and Geoff on as they kicked his ass.

**2. Envy**

Sharing a girlfriend is bound to spark bits of jeolousy. When Bridgette went with Ezekiel to the movies, but Geoff couldn't because he was stuck babysitting his little sister, Geoff was very jeolous of Ezekiel.

When Bridgette and Geoff went fishing and couldn't bring Ezekiel because he was really sick, Ezekiel was very jeolous of Geoff.

When Bridgette had to go visit her grandparents and neither of them could come, and they were stuck at Geoff's house, Ezekiel and Geoff shared their first kiss and decided that their jeolousy was pretty stupid.

**3. Treaty**

"I can't believe you actually got a lawyer," Courtney muttered angrily, signing the contract resentfully, while Bridgette and Geoff.

"We're just taking a page from your book, Courtney," Bridgette said with a smirk. "Now, if you're mean to Ezekiel we can take legal action,"

**4. Band**

"Hello folks!" Geoff cried into the microphone. The audiance roared, and he said, "I'm your main man Geoff on the bass!"

"On the guitar we got Ezekiel!" he said, pointing to Ezekiel who did a loud riff.

"And Bridgette on the drums!" Geoff cried, pointing to Bridgette who did a small drum solo.

"Get ready to ROCK because together...WE! ARE!...3SOME!"

**5. Appalling**

"Ugh," Heather scoffed when she saw Bridgette walk by, holding Geoff and Ezekiel's hands at the same time. "Those three are appalling,"

"Oh shut up Heather," Geoff yelled over his shoulder.

**6. Dye**

When Duncan sat down next to Beth grumbling, she grinned. "I warned you not to take Trent's bet,"

"How was I supposed to know the surfer girl was actually dating both of them?" Duncan cried.

Beth shrugged, and then poked Duncan's hair playfully. "Your mohawk looks good dyed blonde," she said, giggling.

Duncan only scowled and grumbled some more.

**7. Classification**

"Um...how about...no..."

"Come on Sadie, we have to come up with something!"

"But Katie, it's not like Brangelina! It's hard to come up with a good name for a three person couple!"

"True...how about Geoffzekidgette?"

**8. Roof**

Bridgette groaned as a steady drip of water began landing on her face. She slowly woke up and saw the rain pouring outside the bedroom window, and then up through the dark at the roof.

"Geoff," she muttered, shaking the boy sleeping next to her sleepily. "Your roof is leaking,"

Geoff woke up a little and said "Yeah...that happens..."

"I'll fix it tommorow, eh..." they heard Ezekiel mumble on Bridgette's other side.

"You can do that?" Bridgette asked, yawning.

"Sure..."

With that, the three fell back asleep, pleasently able to ignore the dripping water.

**9. Terminator**

"WHAT?" Bridgette and Geoff cried, looking at Ezekiel as if he had three heads. Ezekiel backed up a little, and asked "What?"

"You've never seen The Terminator?" Bridgette asked, her mouth dropped. "It's Arnold Schwarzenegger!"

"Uh...no?" Ezekiel said nervously.

"INTERVENTION! GET A DVD AND A TV, STAT!" Geoff shouted, tugging Ezekiel after him, while Bridgette hurried to her room to get the DVD.

**10. Brain**

Geoff stabbed his burrito angrily. "I can't believe what Mr. Sumac said..." he said. "My brain isn't the size of a peanut! Right?"

"Totally, Geoff," Ezekiel said. "But you shouldn't take it out on your lunch, eh,"

"You're just not good at math, honey," Bridgette added. "We could help you study, if you want?" Ezekiel offered.

Geoff grinned and he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend and boyfriend. "Thanks, guys!" he said gratefully.

**11. Bake**

Ezekiel looked down at Geoff and Bridgette lying on the floor in surprise.

"Um...is my baking that good, eh?" he asked.

"Yeeeeeessss," the two blondes moaned happily, chewing down on some cookies.

**12. Reaching**

"Almost got it Bridge?" Geoff asked from the bottom of the three-man tower.

"Nearly there!" Bridgette called down to him. "How you holding up Zeke?"

"Fine, eh," Ezekiel said. He was on Geoff's shoulders, and Bridgette was on Ezekiel's shoulders. Ezekiel and Bridgette cried out when Geoff began swaying. "STOP STOP STOP!" they shouted.

Geoff managed to regain his balance. "Sorry!" he called up to them.

Bridgette continued reaching, stretching her arm out. "Al...most...got it!" she cried.

Hopping down, Bridgette held the frisbee reclaimed from the roof proudly in her hand. "Back to the game!" she said.

**13. Arcade**

"Ha! New high score, sweet!" Geoff cheered as he finished playing the Ms. Pac Man game and came out with a score of 2,000,335.

"Oh please, I can so beat that!" Bridgette said. Pushing her boyfriend over, she began playing. To Geoff's amazement, she ended with a score of 2,100,400.

"Holy cow! That's awesome, Bridgette!" Geoff cried.

"Thanks. You want to try Ezekiel?" Bridgette called to her 2nd boyfriend, who was playing the claw machine.

"Darn it! Oh, uh, sure," Ezekiel said, walking over as Geoff put another quarter in. When he finished playing, Bridgette and Geoff gasped.

"50,454,885 POINTS?"

"Is that good?" Ezekiel asked.

**14. Reserve**

In the nearly full movie theatre, Bridgette sat alone in the middle with an empty seat on each side of her. An old woman came up on Bridgette's left, and Bridgette held her hand out. "Sorry, these seats are reserved for my boyfriends!"

"Boyfriends?" the old woman repeated, looking shocked.

A couple minutes later, another teenage couple began moving over by Bridgette on her right. "Sorry, these seats are reserved for my boyfriends!"

"Boyfriends?" the couple asked, staring at Bridgette oddly.

Soon, Bridgette smiled when two boys came up to her, and she gladly let them sit next to her. "Hi guys," she said, giggling when Geoff and Ezekiel kissed her on each cheek.

Ezekiel noticed the several people staring at them. "Been bragging about us again, Bridge?"

"You know it!"

**15. Sufficient**

"Oh man, we're out of condoms!" Bridgette said, a little woozy, and when she hiccuped it smelled like lots of beer.

"C-C-C-Crap!" Geoff stammered a little, his eyes bugging. Then he saw something on the ground and he grinned. Bending over, he giggled madly and held up a candy bar wrapper. "Will this work?"

Ezekiel stared at his lovers before shaking his head. Being the only sober one of the trio tonight he pushed them forward gently. "Let's just go to bed"

"But I want to have seeeeeex!" Bridgette whined, tripping over her drunken feet.

"Not with a candy bar condom, eh!"

**16. Investigation**

"I AM UNDERGOING AN INVESTIGATION!" Izzy screamed, shocking the three teenagers sitting around the lobby at the hotel they were staying at after being eliminated from Season 3 of Total Drama.

After recovering, Bridgette asked "What investigation, Izzy?"

"If you three kissed at the same time, would it be hot?" Izzy asked.

Bridgette looked at Geoff and Ezekiel. After a moment of shock, they shrugged and leaned in for a triple kiss.

Izzy cheered. "My investigation is a success! SO HOT!"

**17. Slope**

Geoff gulped. "Uh...that's a big slope, Bridge," he said, clutching his skis nervously.

"Uh, yeah," Ezekiel said, shivering due to the cold air. "I don't think I can do this, eh,"

Bridgette smiled. "Chickens!" she mocked, taking off down the slope on her snowboard at high speed. Ezekiel and Geoff didn't have much time to check her butt out before she vanished from sight.

**18. Condemnation**

"This is the final straw Geoff. Either you break up with that prairie boy and stay with Bridgette, or you are condemned in my eyes,"

Geoff stared hard at his father. Behind him, Geoff's mother nodded, standing in the same position as Geoff's father.

Finally, Geoff spoke. "Sorry, Dad. I love Bridgette. And I love Ezekiel. There's no way I'm leaving either of them behind!"

His father's eyes narrowed and became cold. "Then get out,"

Geoff did so, taking ten minutes to pack before walking out of the house he grew up in. He didn't stop walking until he got to Bridgette's house, where he collapsed into her arms when she opened the door and began sobbing.

A few minutes later, Bridgette was on the phone. "Zeke? It's Geoff..."

**19. Pulse**

Bridgette laid her head on Ezekiel's bare chest, and she sighed contently when she heard his heartbeat. When she reached over with her hand and placed it above Geoff's heart, and she could feel his pulse and Ezekiel's at the same time, it was even better.

**20. Swamp**

"Total Drama Swamp," Bridgette spat - partially out of disgust for Chris and because they're was nasty tasting slime in her mouth. "What a ridicolous idea for a season,"

"I hope someone finds us soon, eh," Ezekiel said. Geoff nodded, and then wished that the three weren't stuck up to their necks in swamp muck, because he really needed to scratch an itch on his nose.

**21. Frog**

"What is it?" Ezekiel asked, looking at the box wonderingly.

"Open it and find out," Geoff said, smiling slyly.

When Ezekiel opened the box, and something tiny and green jumped out and onto Ezekiel's bed, he gasped in joy and cheered. "Yippe! A frog, eh!"

As Ezekiel lept onto his bed and picked the frog up and started cooing at it, Bridgette looked at Geoff and cocked an eyebrow. "A frog?" she asked.

Geoff shrugged. "The dude said he always wanted a frog for a pet, babe,"

Bridgette smiled. At least Zeke was happy. "Happy birthday, Ezekiel,"

**22. Pretending**

The hardest part of keeping their three person relationship a secret for Bridgette and Geoff was pretending that Ezekiel didn't mean as much as he did to them around others. That's why the relationship wasn't kept a secret for long - they just couldn't pretend.

**23. Bat**

As Geoff groaned on the ground, nursing his spinning head, Bridgette silently handed the baseball bat over to Ezekiel, who chucked it far away from the trio.

**24. Student**

Ezekiel gulped upon seeing the front doors of River Bison High School hanging over his head.

Bridgette took his hand and smiled at him. "Don't worry, high school isn't so bad! And Geoff is gonna be here too," she said reassuringly.

Ezekiel nodded. "It's not that, eh," he said. "I watch movies - new students never start off well,"

**25. Won**

"Dang it!" Chris cried. "Wait! Wait! The smoke is clearing! And the winner of Total Drama Brazil is..."

The dust caused by the two finalists landing in their attempt to jump to the finish line. One of them was crossed over the line while the other was not.

"GEOFF!"

Geoff lept to his feet and cheered wildly. "WHOO HOO, I WON I WON I WON!"

Chris was knocked over as Bridgette and Ezekiel glomped Geoff so hard they all toppled to the ground, rewarding Geoff's victory with kisses.

"You did it, Geoff!" Bridgette yelled happily.

"Way to go eh," Ezekiel cried, joining Bridgette and Geoff in a tight hug.

"Uh, anyone gonna help me up? Just lost out on a million bucks here," LeShawna asked, still lying on the ground.

**26. Reaction**

Bridgette, Geoff, and Ezekiel were used to people reacting to their relationship. However, Chris giggling like a fangirl at the news was something they didn't see coming in a MILLION years.

**27. None**

"Don't you have ANY shame in dating two boys?" Heather screamed, nearly tearing what hair she had out of her head.

Bridgette tapped her chin in thought, then shrugged. "Nope. None at all,"

**28. Filter**

"Well, maybe if you shaved that gross mustache people will talk to you," Geoff said in a friendly tone to the waiter he had been talking with.

As the waiter's eyes bulged in fury, Bridgette and Ezekiel tugged Geoff away. "Sweetie, you really got to get a mind filter," Bridgette said, hurrying because the waiter had started after them.

**29. Grade**

Ezekiel and Bridgette were sitting in their 6th period Anatomy class, when Geoff burst through the door, yelling in triumph.

"GUYS! CHECK IT OUT! I GOT AN A+ ON MY MATH TEST!" Geoff yelled. He ran up to his girlfriend and boyfriend and glomped them.

"Thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU for helping me study!" he cried, tears of happiness in his eyes.

Bridgette and Ezekiel laughed and returned the hug...until they heard someone clearing their throat.

The three looked up and saw the teacher glaring at Geoff, and the rest of the class staring. "Shouldn't you be in your OWN class, Mr. Ianson?" the teacher asked coldly.

"Whoops...I should, shouldn't I? Sorry Ms. Ymotana!"

**30. Thousand**

"Eight hundred twenty two, eight hundred twenty three, eight hundred twenty four..."

"What's he doing?" Geoff asked Bridgette as Ezekiel kept counting as they dug a large pit for the challange.

"I told him if he could count to 1,000 then I would..." Bridgette whispered the rest to Geoff. Geoff looked impressed. "Wow, dirty. Hey Zeke! Count to 2,000 and I'll do it too!"

Ezekiel looked excited, but then he gasped and scowled. "Damn it! Geoff, you made me lose count eh!"

Geoff smiled nervously, and Bridgette called "Don't worry Zeke, we'll do it anyway!"

**31. Pro**

"Trust me, I'm a pro at this eh," Ezekiel said, readying the arrow and bow.

"I trust you honey, but I'm still a little nervous for my life," Bridgette said, tied to a spinning circle and blindfolded. While Geoff was nearly shaking in fear, Chris was laughing his head off.

**32. Batch**

Ezekiel laughed as Bridgette and Geoff were nearly panting as he took the latest batch of cookies out of the oven. "Voila, eh!" Ezekiel announced grandly, placing the tray on the counter. The two blondes cheered and instantly dug in. Ezekiel barely managed to grab a few cookies for himself.

**33. Introduction**

"Ugh," Bridgette said, sitting on the plane. "I hate when Chris never introduces you!"

Ezekiel shrugged. "It's okay, eh. He doesn't like me, but why should I care about that?"

Bridgette smiled and patted Ezekiel's cheek. "So true. I hope Geoff's doing fine back home,"

Watching them talk on the TV, Geoff said "I am Bridge! You and Zeke win it for us!"

"They can't hear you idiot," Eva snapped.

**34. Documentary**

The three teens were sitting on the couch at Bridgette's house, watching a documentary on lions. Bridgette and Ezekiel loved it, but halfway through the movie, Geoff threw his arms up and groaned. "How can you two enjoy this? This is so boring? Come on, let's do something el-"

Geoff paused as a lion attacked a gizelle onscreen. "Whoa! That was pretty cool! You know, this documentary isn't too bad..."

**35. Play**

Bridgette felt her nerves of performing onstage for the first time vanish when she saw Geoff and Ezekiel holding a large banner in the audiance with her name on it. Even when security made them get rid of it, Bridgette was happy knowing her two favorite people had come to see her.

**36. Trail**

"I think the trail is this way, eh!"

"You sure Zeke?"

"...Kind of..."

"Great. We're lost in the middle of the Amazon. Our team is so gonna vote one of us off..."

"Yeesh, way to be a downer Bridgette,"

**37. Starving**

"Please!" Geoff begged, hanging onto one of Ezekiel's ankles. Ezekiel looked down at him with his hands on his hips. "We're starving! Pleaaaase?"

"Why, eh? You just ate lunch at Applebees, so you can't be starving!" Ezekiel reminded him.

"But Ezekiel!" Bridgette cried, also hanging onto Ezekiel's other ankle. "We haven't had your cookies in a week! PLEASE bake us some?"

Geoff and Bridgette got on their knees, clasped their hands, and put up identical pouts. "Pleeeeeeaaaaasssee?"

Ezekiel chuckled. "Sure, eh," he said. "YEAH!" the blondes cheered, immediantly dragging the prairie boy into the kitchen.

**38. Loss**

When the bottom two came down to Bridgette and Heather, Geoff and Ezekiel felt like they were gonna lose it.

"The final popcorn bag goes to...Heather,"

"NOOO!" Geoff and Ezekiel cried together, pushing Chris out of the way to hug Bridgette.

"Well, its nice to know you guys are glad I'm staying," Heather said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Ezekiel and Geoff cried at the queen bee.

**39. Active**

"YOU CAN'T KEEP US LOCKED IN HERE FOREVER? THIS IS A TOTAL VIOLATION OF FREE SPEECH! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!"

Ezekiel and Geoff watched from the bunk as Bridgette yelled at the police officers through the bars of the cell.

"Maybe being activists with Bridgette wasn't such a good idea," Ezekiel whispered to Geoff.

"But isn't Bridgette just so cute when she gets passionate about the enviroment?" Geoff whispered back with a smile.

"Oh, definently, eh,"

**40. Sexist (when this popped up on the Random Word Generator, I said "Don't you just love coincidences?")**

"I told you to stay away from me, sexist pig!"

"Get lost, Mr. Sexist!"

Even though everyone called Ezekiel that, it hurt the most when Bridgette and Geoff said that to him. Although at the time he wasn't sure why.

**41. West**

"Geoff, are you sure we're going the right way? We should've been at Ezekiel's house an hour ago," Bridgette said, resting on the hood of the car as Geoff put more gas in for what felt like the fiftieth time.

"Yeah, I remember what Zeke said! Just a couple hundred miles to the west," Geoff said.

Bridgette gasped, and then she bopped Geoff on the head. "Ezekiel said EAST!" she screamed.

Geoff stared at Bridgette for a moment, then smacked himself in the face.

A couple minutes later, Geoff was on his cellphone. "Zeke baby, we're gonna be a little late..."

**42. Farewell**

As if fate decided to be extra cruel to the three teenagers, they were the last of the ex-contestants to be picked up from the hotel. And their parents all had to be late. And show up to drive them home, in three different places spread out across Canada that were all JUST TOO FAR away from the other two.

The cars pulled up, and Bridgette, Ezekiel, and Geoff looked each other.

Ezekiel shifted his suitcase uncomfortably. "I guess this is goodbye, eh,"

Bridgette smiled sadly. "Not for long," she said.

Geoff burst into tears and grabbed the other two in a surprise and bone-crushing hug.

**43. Compute**

"Does not compute. Does not compute. Does not compute. Does not compute-"

"Okay, Geoff," Bridgette said, stopping Geoff and Ezekiel in their tracks - she sounded annoyed. "I know that dressing up as robots for Halloween was a great idea, and I've had a real fun time so far...but if you don't stop saying that over and over again I'm gonna lose it!"

Geoff chuckled, and said in a robotic voice once again "Does not compute. Does not compute. Does not-OW!"

"She warned you, eh,"

**44. Fortnight**

Two weeks on vacation with his family in Hawaii, no matter how happy they were for Ezekiel that he got to go, was far too long for Bridgette and Geoff to handle being away from their prairie boy.

**45. Faint**

SLAM.

Bridgette and Geoff stared at Ezekiel in shock before slowly kneeling down to him. "Uh, Zeke?" Bridgette asked.

"Zekey?" Geoff asked, shaking Ezekiel.

"You know, I didn't expect him to faint," Geoff added after a moment.

"Well, we both just confessed to liking him and asked him if he wanted to be in a relationship with both of us," Bridgette reminded Geoff.

"Yeah, might've been too much to handle. Hope he says yes when he wakes up,"

When Ezekiel did wake up, he asked if it was a dream, and immediantly said yes when they confirmed it really happened.

**46. Exhaust**

Geoff and Ezekiel lay on the bed, both thoroughly exhausted.

How Bridgette didn't seem to be tired after having sex with BOTH of them (more then once by the way) astounded them.

**47. Beast**

"Man, the sex must be BEAST!" Izzy cried.

Bridgette slyly chuckled. "You have NO idea..." she said.

**48. Flavor**

At first Bridgette had wondered about the flavor of her boys kisses.

Geoff's kisses tasted like giddy excitement and everlasting devotion.

Ezekiel's kisses tasted like an odd combination of the rough country and a soft heart.

Geoff and Ezekiel both agreed that Bridgette's kisses tasted like the waves of an ocean, and a pure soul.

Best flavors ever, if not completely corny.

**49. Pattern**

Katie and Sadie one day noticed that Bridgette, Geoff, and Ezekiel had a pattern to their kisses when they were together: Whenever Bridgette and Geoff kissed first, Bridgette would kiss Ezekiel next and then Geoff would do the same. If Ezekiel and Bridgette kissed first, then the order would be Ezekiel and Geoff and then Bridgette and Geoff.

When they asked them, they said they hadn't noticed - they just loved kissing each other.

**50. Launch**

"If I die, promise to keep each other happy!" Geoff told Ezekiel and Bridgette right before he was launched off the catapult. Luckily for them, Geoff didn't die - he even scored their team the win!

**51. Federal**

"My client Miss Aaron clearly did not strike Officer Hudson with her protest sign," Courtney said, speaking to the jury. "The only other witnesses that were around when Mr. Hudson claimed this happened was Mr. MacRichards and Mr. Ianson, and both testified that she did no such thing,"

Bridgette, Geoff, and Ezekiel shared a mischevious grin behind their lawyer - who was winning by the way.

**52. Liquor**

"Wanna have some fun guys?" Geoff asked, holding up a bottle of vodka.

"Geoff! I told you not to open the liqour cabinet-" Bridgette started, but Ezekiel had rushed over and looked at all the bottles. "Wow, eh! Artic, Snow Queen, Ursus, Popov, you guys got everything!"

"You know what this is?" Geoff asked in astonishment, surprised the homeschooled kid knew about liqour.

"Yeah, my dad owns a vineyard, eh,"

"Oh, dude, I gotta get out to your house sometime!"

**53. Crop**

Geoff and Bridgette once asked Ezekiel if they could come pick crops with him and his father. After doing it, they never asked to do it again, instead enjoying the crops once Ezekiel had cooked them.

**54. Myth**

Bridgette sighed as she watched Ezekiel and Geoff pace back and forth with the pitchforks outside their tent. "Guys, I'm telling you, the chubacabra is just a MYTH!"

**55. Firm**

Geoff and Ezekiel yelped and jumped when someone smacked them both on the hindquarters at the same time.

"What's up Bridgette?" Geoff asked, seeing their girlfriend as the culprit.

Bridgette studied her hands for a moment, before putting them on her hips and grinning. "Sorry, Geoff. I'm afraid that Ezekiel has a firmer ass then you,"

"What? No way!" Geoff cried as Ezekiel burst into laughter.

**56. Reverse**

"I had a freaky dream where I got voted off first and Bridgette hooked up with Zeke before me!" Geoff said at breakfast.

"I don't think it matters who she hooked up with first, you three would've found your way to each other eventually," Gwen said.

"Would've been much hotter if Geoff and Zeke hooked up and then got Bridgette," Izzy sighed happily at the thought.

**57. Revenge**

Geoff and Ezekiel found out the day after Bridgette's elimination that Heather had tricked everyone into voting her off, saying Bridgette had cheated on Geoff and Ezekiel.

After pouring a bucket of hot syrup onto Heather's head, the two boys went to yell at those who had voted for Bridgette for being stupid enough to believe Heather.

**58. Astronomer**

"What do you guys wanna be when you grow up?" Geoff asked.

"I wanna be an astronomer, eh," Ezekiel answered.

"Cool! If you get to Mars, take pictures for me dude!" Geoff said excitedly.

"No, astronomers only STUDY planets Geoff, not go up into space. That's astronauts," Bridgette told him.

"Oh...I can still get pictures, right?"

**59. Psuedonym**

"Dude? What kind of name is Baxter Breevis?" Geoff asked, picking at his fake I.D.

"I kind believe you actually bought these from Duncan!" Bridgette cried, waving a similar fake I.D. in her hand. "We're not even going to a club, why on Earth would you buy us fake I.D.'s?"

Ezekiel took a look at Bridgette's fake I.D. "Yeah. I don't think I'd want to go into a club with people named Baxter Breevis and Cinderella Thompursen anyway,"

"Oh, like we'd be caught dead with a guy named 'Ulrich Von Scammugero'?"

**60. Eternity**

"How long will they last?" Courtney asked, watching Ezekiel and Geoff playfully threaten to throw Bridgette in the lake.

"A week," Duncan said.

"Less then a week," LeShawna added.

"Eternity," Beth said in a lovey-dovey voice, making the other three glance at her like "WTF?".

**61. Voice**

Geoff was eating a sandwich in the dark kitchen at night when a distorted voice made him freeze.

"_Geeeeeoooooffff,_"

"Uh...Who's there?" Geoff asked, standing up and looking around in fear.

"_Geeeeooooofffff, yoooou muuuust diiiiieeee tooonnniiigghhht," _the distorted voice said.

Geoff nearly screamed "GHOST!" in horror, before he heard small giggling. Then he smirked.

"Nice try Bridge and Zeke! I can hear you giggling!"

Two heads popped through the door. "Nice one, Zeke," Bridgette said. "I thought it was funny, eh," Ezekiel said, holding a microphone.

"You two are dead!" Geoff said in a playful but scary tone. Bridgette and Ezekiel yelped and ran off, a cackling party boy on their tails.

**62. Shutting**

The maid walked up to the next door in the hotel and knocked. "Excuse me?" she called into the room.

The door opened and revealed a blonde haired girl, in a bra and pants and with toussled hair. "I'm sorry, I'm a little busy, please come back later," she said, before calmly shutting the door. The maid shrugged and walked away.

A half hour later, the maid returned and knocked again. "Excuse me, may I clean now?" she asked.

The door opened and a brunette haired teenage boy with a towel wrapped around his waist appeared, looking nervous. "Uh, sorry, but we're...still busy, eh," he said, quickly shutting the door.

The maid blinked and then shook her head. "Crazy teenagers," she mumbled, before knocking again. "I'm very sorry you two but this is the last room I have to clean before I can go home and-"

The door flew open and the maid stopped when a DIFFERENT teenage boy, with blonde hair and boxers that appeared to have been thrown own in a hurry was at the door. "We said we're busy!" he snapped, slamming the door shut.

The maid stared at the door before walking away, deciding to just pretend she cleaned that room.

**63. Rendering**

"Congratulations," Bridgette said sarcastically while Ezekiel and Geoff blushed shamefully. "You have rendered my mom into a frozen shock. I told you to not make out in plain sight until AFTER we told her the truth!"

"Sorry babe,"

"Sorry, eh,"

"Ugh, it's okay...Mom? Mom, you still in there? Zeke, grab me some smelling salts, will you?"

**64. Wander**

Ezekiel and Geoff had an odd feeling that Bridgette didn't stay in their room at the hotel the whole night. One night they decided to spy and realized Bridgette had a small insomnia problem and spent the nights wandering the hotel.

When Bridgette tried to sneak out again so her insomnia didn't bother her boyfriends, she was surprised when they got up with her. "What are you guys doing?" she asked.

"We're not gonna let you wander around alone!" Geoff said, smiling even though he was tired.

**65. Curriculum**

One thing Geoff couldn't stand about the curriculum at his school was that Bridgette and Ezekiel weren't in a SINGLE class with him. Then Ezekiel told him that curriculum didn't mean "schedule" and he felt even angrier. "THE DICTIONARY HAS LIED TO ME!"

**66. Chord**

"_And I'm sorry, like the band when they play a wrong chord..."_

Bridgette winced as Ezekiel played the wrong chord on the guitar. "Sorry, eh," Ezekiel said. "No, that might work for the song," Bridgette said.

"And a bit coincidental," Geoff said from the bench nearby.

"Geoff, if you're not gonna help us write the song, then go make us some popcorn!"

**67. Odiousness**

One time, Bridgette and Geoff agreed that Ezekiel deserved the harsh treatment he was getting - the threats, the shunning, and the mountains upon mountains of putdowns. Now, they were his strongest defenders, as shown by Bridgette punching Eva after Eva said something particularly nasty to Ezekiel.

**68. Pregnant**

"What seems to be the problem?" the doctor asked, walking into the room where the three teens were waiting. The girl of the trio cleared her throat. "Well...I'm pregnant," she said. The doctor smiled. "Excellent! Which one of you boys is the father?"

"That's the thing," the girl continued, while the boys looked just as uncomfortable as she did. "We're not sure,"

"...Oh," the doctor said, eyeing them oddly. "I hate it when people do that," Geoff muttered under his breath.

**69. Annoyance**

Heather struggled to concentrate on her letter to Alejandro who hadn't made into Season 6, but a constant sucking sound was driving her insane...

"AAAAH!" she screamed, catching the attention of the three teenagers sitting at the same table. "I CAN'T TAKE IT! GOD, BRIDGETTE, I THOUGHT YOU WERE BAD WITH GEOFF, BUT EZEKIEL IN THE MIX...AAAH!"

As Heather stalked off muttering, the three just shrugged and went back to make-out tag.

**70. Us**

Geoff lay on the couch, with Bridgette comfortably sitting on his lap, where they both stroked through Ezekiel's hair as he lay with his head in Bridgette's lap.

"That's a really good picture of us," Bridgette commented later when Trent revealed he had caught the moment on camera.

**71. Stability**

They need each other. If one of them left, the other two would collapse. It was that simple.

**72. Surname**

"If y'all got married, what would you're last name be? Would you keep it the same, or just combine Geoff and Zeke's?"

"Mrs. Bridgette MacRichards-Ianson?"

"Sounds alright to me,"

"First I'd have to find a way to legally get married to two men,"

**73. Penny**

"See a penny pick it up, all day long you'll have good luck," Geoff chanted when he saw the shiney penny on the sidewalk.

When he spun around to show Ezekiel and Bridgette, he accidently whacked them both in the face with his arm.

"Ow! And people say I'm clumsy..." Bridgette mumbled.

**74. Mend**

"I'm so so so so sorry guys!" Geoff kept crying, applying an ice pack to Bridgette's face.

"It's alright, eh," Ezekiel said, holding an ice to his swollen face.

"No, it's not! I hit you guys! It's awful!"

"Don't worry honey," Bridgette said. "You made up for it just by being concerned for us. It shows how much you love us,"

"Aw, thanks! Group hug!"

"OW OW, GEOFF NOT THE CHEEK!" they both cried.

"He he...sorry,"

**75. Rumor**

"I heard they all contracted HIV and that's why they only date each other,"

"I heard they're part of a reverse-gender polygamy cult!"

"I heard that the homeschool is paying them to date him!"

"Don't you just love gossip?" Bridgette asked her boyfriends. The three were equally disgusted at the things they heard all over the halls at school. But when three people are in love, what do you expect?

**76. Rent**

"Sweet, the rent is only 300 dollars a month! We can each pay a hundred! This is gonna be a cinch!" Geoff cheered.

"This is a nice apartment," Bridgette said, sitting on the couch in the trios new home. "What do you think Zeke?"

"So soooooofffft," Ezekiel moaned, laying on the rug at Bridgette's feet.

**77. Disorder**

One day at camp, Ezekiel realized he had forgotten to take his medicine for his Vitamin D defincency. Luckily, Bridgette and Geoff hadn't, and handed him the bottle as soon as he began freaking out.

**78. Peanut**

"Aww, look at him eat the peanuts, eh," Ezekiel giggled happily as the zebra ate out of his hand.

"I still can't believe this is your first trip to the zoo," Geoff said, watching in amusement as the homeschool enjoyed feeding the animals. Then he noticed something odd. "Hey, where did Bridgette go?"

"Did you hear? Some blonde girl tripped over the beam and fell into the tiger exhibit!" a boy passing said. Geoff and Ezekiel's eyes widened.

"BRIDGETTE!"

A few moments later, Bridgette walked out of the bathroom near the zebra exhibit. "Having fun guy-Geoff? Zeke? Hey, where'd they go?"

**79. Inferiority**

When Ezekiel and Bridgette whizzed through math like it wasn't a problem, Geoff felt inferior.

When Geoff and Bridgette mentioned about a hundred "normal" things Ezekiel had never heard of, Ezekiel felt inferior.

When Ezekiel and Geoff happily enjoyed some hamburgers, Bridgette didn't feel inferior as much as she felt annoyed.

And when any of them realized that one felt inferior to the other, they all knew how to make each other feel better,"

**80. Traveling**

Bridgette's mother chuckled when she noticed three different postcards, each with a different picture on them. One had the trio standing in front of the Eiffel Tower - Geoff had his arms around Ezekiel and Bridgette, who were kissing his cheeks.

_Paris is so beautiful! _Bridgette had written. _And Ezekiel and Geoff didn't even get any wierd looks! It's true - Paris is a romantic place._

The second postcard showed the trio sitting on a beach, soaking up the sun.

_Hey Bridgette's Momma! _Geoff had written, although she had a little trouble reading it. _You were right - spending a long plane ride to Japan was SOOOO worth it!_

The last postcard was a picture of the trio in a jeep in a large desert.

_Australia is hot, eh, _Ezekiel had written, shockingly with better penmanship then the other two (although he did write the "eh's". _But I like the kangaroos! We'll send you another postcard when we get to Italy!_

They were clearly enjoying themselves, which made Bridgette's mother only a LITTLE less upset at Geoff for convincing Bridgette and Ezekiel to join him on a year-round trip around the world. But still, who could seperate those three?

**81. Mnemonic**

For some reason, it took Geoff having to kiss Bridgette three times before she finally remembered him after that big blow to the head. Ezekiel only had to kiss her once.

**82. Tidying**

The three teens looked about the ruined hotel room.

"I think we should clean this up, just to be nice," Bridgette said.

"Why, it's the maid's job," Geoff said.

"Yeah, but we DID kind of break the glass table, eh," Ezekiel noted.

"Man, last night was FREAKY,"

**83. Genre**

"What kind of book do you think Bridgette would like for her birthday, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Get her a horror novel, she loves those!" Geoff answered.

"What? No she doesn't, Geoff, she told me!"

"Oh. I better go return this then...you know what, I'll keep it!"

"Ew...is that a picture of a man holding a head on the cover?"

**84. Background**

They had been discovered in a stupid way, in Geoff's opinion - Courtney had found a picture from the TDA Afterparty, and she saw Bridgette and Ezekiel kissing in the background. She had lost it, which forced Geoff to explain everything.

**85. Eighth**

"EIGHT?" Courtney screamed in shock. Bridgette giggled at the expression on Courtney's face. "IN ONE WEEK?" the CIT added, staring at her best friend in absolute astonishment.

"What can I say? I've got two very horny boyfriends,"

**86. Prisoner**

Ezekiel stared up at Geoff and Bridgette, gulping. The challange for the day was to hunt down three specific members of the other team and keep them prisoner. And just his luck, Ezekiel was on a different team then Bridgette and Geoff this season, and they had caught him.

"You got me, eh," Ezekiel grumbled, angry he had lost the challange.

However, he noticed Geoff and Bridgette smirking in a way that suddenly made him sweat.

"Yes...and now you're our prisoner," Bridgette said, suddenly slinking down and kissing Ezekiel right on the lips, holding his arms on the ground to keep him from moving. Ezekiel kissed back eagerly, then looked over at Geoff. "W-What about the cameras?"

"I made sure to clear this area," Geoff said, slyly tipping his hat.

"Then get down here, eh!"

**87. Lack**

"I notice a severe lack of Geoff-Bridgette-Ezekiel hotness," Izzy said, roaming the hotel lobby. "I must change this! MUA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Now, where's that video camera..."

**88. Spiritual**

Geoff admitted, a little shamefully, that he wasn't a very spiritual person. So, Ezekiel and Bridgette were happy when Geoff later said he had a great time at church, and looked forward to going again.

**89. Straw**

"Alright, the little straws have to share the bed, and the big straw gets the couch," Bridgette said.

Ezekiel and Geoff nodded, and they each pulled out straws from the inside of Gwen's hand.

Bridgette blinked in surprise when she realized she had the big straw. Ezekiel and Geoff took a look at their little straws, looked at each other mischeviously, then raced away to the bedroom.

Bridgette sighed and called out "Have a good sleep, you two,". Although she knew that they probably wouldn't do much sleep, and she cursed the fact that all three of them couldn't fit on Gwen's tiny spare bed.

**90. Calling**

"Which button is it, eh?"

"The flash button, Ezekiel,"

"Oh, alright...oh, shoot, I think I hung up on Geoff,"

"Oi...we gotta figure out this 'on the other line' stuff,"

**91. Independant**

They didn't believe what the others said was true. The three teens believed they weren't COMPLETELY attatched at the hip. They could be independant of each other...for a couple minutes each day.

**92. Buy**

Bridgette grunted as she continued to drag her boyfriends out of the store.

"But Bridgette, it's so shiney!" Geoff begged, unable to kick his feet out of her hands.

"Please please please please!" Ezekiel whined, being strangely carried over Bridgette's shoulder.

"NO! If we're going to get a new car, we're not buying one THAT expensive...or harmful to the enviroment!"

"WHHHHHHYYYYY NOOOOOOT?"

**93. Climbing**

"Okay, first you guys are too scared to go skiing, and now you're too chicken to rock climb?" Bridgette asked, her arms crossed angrily.

"Well, can you blame us? One slip and we're dead!" Geoff cried.

"Then why did you two wait until we were 121 feet up the cliff before FREAKING OUT?"

"Because we're insane enough to try and impress you by dying, eh," Ezekiel said, refusing to open his eyes and clinging to his harness desperately.

"That's sweet Zeke, but you two's cowardness is dragging me down,"

**94. Custom**

"It's a custom here, eh," Ezekiel said.

"Yeah, but chocolate covered tarantulas?" Bridgette asked, eyeing the said treat suspiciously.

"I think it tastes alright!" Geoff said with a stuffed mouth.

**95. Mean**

When Bridgette learned it was Ezekiel's idea to pour hot syrup all over Heather as revenge for causing Bridgette's elimination, she chuckled and pinched Ezekiel's cheek playfully. "Who knew you could be so mean?"

**96. Volume**

LeShawna marched over to the room where INCREDIBLY loud music was blasting. She slammed open the door and saw Duncan laying on his bed, looking at peace with the loud music.

"WILL YOU TURN THIS DOWN?" LeShawna screamed over the loud music.

"WHAT?" Duncan shouted back.

"THE VOLUME IS TOO LOUD SO TURN IT DOWN BEFORE I KNOCK YOUR HEAD OFF!"

"I CAN'T!"

"AND WHY NOT?"

"BECAUSE BRIDGETTE, GEOFF, AND EZEKIEL ARE IN THE ROOM NEXT TO ME!"

"...OH, OKAY, GOOD NIGHT DUNCAN!"

**97. Enlightened**

One day, Geoff nervously approached Bridgette and told her he had wanted to try doing things with Ezekiel...but he wasn't sure how it would work between two males.

Bridgette had anticipated this and she handed Geoff a book.

An hour later, Bridgette leaned over the chair Geoff was reading on.

"You been studying up?" she asked.

"Yep," Geoff said.

**98. Eager**

"You two are...way too eager sometimes!" Ezekiel moaned as Geoff and Bridgette drove him insane by kissing his neck at the same time.

**99. Doe**

"Aw, look, a baby doe!" Bridgette cooed, approaching the animal. However, Ezekiel and Geoff held her back.

"No no no no no, babe. Remember what happened the LAST time you tried to approach a baby animal?" Geoff asked.

"Oh, that was your fault though," Bridgette said, getting out of her boyfriends grasp and walking up to the baby doe.

A few minutes later...

"Is THIS Geoff's fault, eh?" Ezekiel screamed as the large deer with big antlers chased the three.

**100. Friction**

The three of them, together, showing each other their love...the friction and the feeling was the most wonderful thing in the world to them.


End file.
